Party Animals
by MidnightStarr
Summary: "Every team we've ever met together in one hotel with a bunch of alcohol? Chief, you've gotta be NUTS if you think I'm passing that up!" Tala's plot to buy a crap-ton of booze and get all of his friends drunk seems like the perfect antidote to a boring press conference about the upcoming beyblading season. ...It's mayhem. Utter, absolute mayhem. "Has anyone seen my pants?"
1. Chapter 1

**MS: **Oh god I don't know what I'm doing. I was screwing around on youtube watching Lisbug and Shane Dawson videos and their sheer retardedness suddenly made me want to write a Beyblade drunk fic. Crap. No, I myself right now am not intoxicated; that would probably help me make this funnier, but unfortunately it is finals week for the rest of this week and all of the next. Balls. Oh well, I'm hoping you guys will give this little fic a chance anyways.

It's going to feature all of the teams, and before you jump to conclusions no I do not currently know the pairings; just that there won't be yaoi. So stay tuned for drunken hilarity and feel free to leave me a review with an idea or a request you have for a character! :) THANKS GUYSSS.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters! Nor do I own the plot from any comedy-genre drunken movies if any are referenced here without me noticing :)

* * *

"I can't believe they're letting us do this."

"Well technically they're not..."

"Don't remind me."

Tala shifted his eyes from side to side, eyeing the various stragglers who were picking up last-minute booze and wine before the store closed. He was really hoping no one was going to recognize any of them because really, the BBA got in enough hot shit over Ian cursing on live tv and Ming Ming's sex tape leak. Plus there was Oliver coming out; and the trial with Voltaire and Boris which had been the main reason in the first place that Tala found himself, Bryan, Kai, Johnny, Dunga and Kevin in the secluded aisles of a back-alley liquor store with four cartfuls of alcohol.

All the beyblading world needed was a snapshot of its celebrities armed with tequila and a metric ton of beer to set off another round of fireworks.

Kevin leaned over into the ancient-looking cooler and pulled a few more six-packs to the front by the plastic rings. "Is anybody staring yet...?"

The red-haired member of the Majestics threw a glance over his shoulder. Just some old woman in the soupstock aisle and a middle-aged man who no doubt got bitched into buying tampons for his lady friend. _'What the fuck are you looking at grandma?'_

Johnny shook his head. "Nah, nobody."

As Kevin finished filling his cart with the six-packs Dunga's fingers tapped impatiently on the handles of his own.

"Hurry up boys, it's gonna be hard enough sneaking this much booze into the hotel."

Kai crossed his arms. "I'm not saying I don't want to carry through with the plan; for fucks sake we could all use a drink."

Tala looked at his friend. "There's a 'but' coming."

"But..." The phoenix beyblader shot a glance toward the old, crusted over cashier and sighed. "We're going to get caught. That's an imminent thing; probably before we even get back to the rooms."

Bryan shrugged his shoulders and turned his cart toward the check-out line.

"Who gives a damn? This morning's _Star _cover featured Raul picking his underwear out of his ass. We're going to get photographed no matter what we do; we might as well be drunk enough for one night not to care."

Tala snorted. "It's his own fault for wearing those fucking leotards."

"Would you guys just shut up and get in line? The quicker we get out the door and back in the van, the sooner we can get this shit back to the hotel." The little green-haired douche had a point, so the guys shuffled their carts into place in the check-out line.

Johnny leaned against the side of a candy stand and watched lazily as the cashier made faces at enough alcohol to pollute a school of nuns. "Somebody remind me why the BBA is doin' this again...?"

"Inter-... International somethin' somethin'."

Bryan rolled his eyes at Kevin's stupidity. "International unification. At least that's what the blonde one called it."

Kai opened his wallet and forked over whereabouts of $400. "Judy; Max's mother."

"Whatever."

Dunga grabbed a pack of Maltesers off the rack by Johnny and slung them onto the beltline along with his purchases. "Might as well get a snack to go with it..."

Tala rolled his eyes. "You're going to turn into a fat sack of shit if you eat that garbage."

"It ain't fat it's muscle; and by the way, how _are _we gettin' everyone drunk anyways? The hotel is supplying most of the catering and you know Dickenson's rules: 'Public appearance right now is everything.'" The burly Saint Shield handed over $330; plus $2 for his chocolate balls.

At this, Tala smirked.

"Oliver and Ray are making 'jello desserts' and sweet tea."

Dunga shrugged. "Nobody is gonna eat enough fucking jello to get drunk Tala."

The redhead's grin only grew.

"We're spiking the punch."

Soon all the carts were bused through the check-out and the guys had to be quick about loading everything in the van. Once everything was packed neatly, Kai climbed into the drivers' seat and they began the trip back to the hotel.

Kevin shifted around on his seat to look at all the goods. "Man that is a lot of alcohol..."

"And it better be all gone by the next morning."

Bryan laughed at Tala's statement. "I certainly hope all the little ones can handle their liquor; I'm not cleaning up anybody's throw-up."

Johnny crossed his arms behind his head. "I wonder who's gonna get with who..."

Dunga raised an eyebrow. "You crushin' on somebody or what?"

The Majestic shrugged. "Nothing wrong with having a bit of drunk fun."

Kai sighed. "Just try and act normal until eight tomorrow night. That's when Mr. Dickenson, Judy and the coaches have to head back to their in-service. Then we can break out everything besides the punch, the tea and the jello."

"Aye aye." Kevin saluted Kai with two fingers and the act reminded Kai so much of Tyson that he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"I hope you all realize that half of these people have probably never drank before in their lives. I'll be shocked if they even make it to eight with the punch alone."

Bryan chuckled again. "Personally I can't wait to see the little one with the computer on the sauce. That ought to be entertaining."

Tala nodded. "Maybe Brooklyn will lose the stick up his ass if he manages to get drunk."

"Maybe Garland will get pissed off and punch Tyson in the face again."

Even Kai laughed at that one and by now, no one could hide the fact that they were almost childishly excited for the next evening to begin. Press conference, then supper, then party; it was simple. All the teams plus all the liquor was sure to equal something special; Tala was sure of it.

"Get a good night's sleep, boys... You're gonna need it."

* * *

**MS: **Thanks for reading everyone, now review review review and we'll see what drunken shenanigans all of our favorite beybladers are going to get into! ;)


	2. And so it Begins

**MS: **Hey guys, here's chapter 2; a further prelude to the insanity that is to come. ;) I did get a review request for Kai and Julia to get up to some fun, as well as my OTP Max and Mariam so I'm pleased to tell that reviewer that yes; in the future in this story you'll get your bit of satisfaction from these pairings. ;) I'd also like to mention that in the first chapter, I stated no yaoi; I'm going to retract that statement because what would a scandalous party night be if somebody doesn't get gay? Hehe... So yes; there will be some guy/guy.

So that pretty much covers it! Review pleaseeee and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I finish clinical. :)

* * *

"...-and through bringing all of our multi-national teams together for a weekend of relaxation, the BBA is further encouraging a world of acceptance, friendly competition, and most of all: good sportsmanship. Thank you."

Applause echoed out from every direction, every team's table and every magazine stand as Mr. Dickenson ended his final speech and stepped down from the podium. A few more pictures were snapped as he shook Judy and a few other importants' hands, including Tyson's, before all of it was... Finally... Over.

Grandpa stood up from the table he shared with Hiro, Judy, Taro, Tatsuya and a few of the other coaches and stretched out his arms.

"Alright little dudes, as soon as the press heads off we're gonna hightail it over to the-... To the... Hey, son, where we goin' again?"

Tatsuya chuckled as Hiro shook his head at his grandfather's antics. "We're going to the BBA headquarters to renew licensing agreements, finalize a few marketing plans and cover a bit more ground for laying down the new regulations Dad."

"Ahhh, right... And lemme ask yah, is it necessary that I-"

"No, you don't have to go."

That sneaky little look of joy made Tyson laugh under his breath. He knew _exactly _where his grandfather was planning to go.

"Alright then, good going gang! I'm gonna... Hit up my room and then run some business of my own! See ya'll later!"

A bunch of hands waved goodbye to Tyson's granddad as he strode out of the hotel's meeting room. By now the large hall was emptying as the press were finally forced to pack up their cameras, stop picking at the buffet table and get going too. Reporters of every shape and size were pushing through one another to get their final bits of footage in order and scrape up any last-minute gossip they could possibly get.

Miguel gave the stumbling cameramen a bored look. "I wonder who's going to be the laughingstock of the night in tomorrow's paper this time..."

Raul scoffed and shoved yet another one of Oliver's jello desserts into his mouth. He had to admit; spiking this stuff was an excellent idea. None of the higher-ups were brave enough to try such colorful-looking dessert platters and so all the beybladers had totally licked it clean.

The raspberry Absolut vodka gave it just the _best _touch of extra flavor.

"As long as it's not me picking at my asscrack again, I don't care who it is."

"It'll probably be my Grandpa; blowing all of my hard-earned cash in the casino."

A few people snickered at Tyson and Raul but it was Kenny, who closed Dizzi with a resounding 'Ouch!' who had to be the voice of reason.

"At the rate we're going, ALL of us are going to be on newsstand covers by tomorrow morning! I can't believe you let Tala talk you all into this..."

The red-headed Blitzkrieg Boy shot the Chief a cold glare. "Don't pin this all on me, you hear? I didn't make the tea; or the jello. Nor did I cart $1000 worth of booze up that huge-ass staircase by myself."

Kenny practically shrivelled away to nothing; his fear sometimes really _was _worth laughing at. "I know, I know I'm sorry! It's just... There's NO way this isn't going to end up being a whole mess of trouble! You've gotta know that! When Mr. Dickenson and all the coaches find out, we'll be lucky if we're even allowed to compete ever again!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "That's enough, Kenny."

"But Kai-"

"Kenny Kai's right!"

"What?!" The Chief looked over at Tyson, even redder in the face now then when Tala had snarked at him. "You can't be serious!"

"Of _course _I'm serious! This is gonna be awesome! We never get to drink, we never get to all hang out, and we never get to do anything fun besides beyblade! This is our chance!"

Kenny quickly shook his head.

"Tyson, I was hoping you weren't going to have any part in this!" Tyson's expression made Ray and Max laugh out loud. Kenny and his innocence... Sometimes it never failed to amuse them. While the Chief had been there through some of the hairiest times any of the bladers had to face, he still tried to avoid any ounce of trouble at every turn.

And usually, that lead to more.

"Every team we've ever met together in one hotel with a bunch of alcohol? Chief, you've gotta be NUTS if you think I'm passing that up!"

The tell-tale groan once again brought a round of laughter. Kai let his eyes wander over the vast expanse of the conference room, checking for any sign of a BBA official, a coach, or any remaining asshats who would be out to ruin their night of fun. He smirked when his search came up empty.

"They're gone."

Bryan and Rick pumped their fists into the air before beating feet across the room to the long tables decked out in BBA tablecloths. Fisting the cheap plastic they hoisted the table skirt high and began to pull out the beer cases; cooler boxes, wine bags, shot quartets of every kind and even a few more platters of jello shots hidden by the back wall.

They had planned well; and now it was time for action.

Eyes went wide at the sheer amount of alcohol the beybladers had at their disposal, and Mathilda gulped. "Did you rob a liquor store...?"

"No; just bought it out." Kevin grinned at the pink-haired female and he was the first beyblader to pop the tab on his can of Budweiser. "Now it begins."

Tala was all wicked grins as he uncapped his own bottle of beer and stood on a chair; high and mighty, he spoke to all of his comrades, teammates and he supposed, to a lesser degree, his friends.

"We've been through a lot of shit; from BIOVOLT to BEGA and then some in-between. This is our only opportunity to relieve some of the stress. Dickenson, the coaches and anyone else who could ruin this for us is gone; so we're going to enjoy it while we can." He glanced at the large ticking digital clock by the far wall. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now 7 PM."

Some people were grinning; some people looked amazingly nervous, and a few others were so excited to get their hands on the booze that they were fidgeting in their seats. Mariah had parked herself in Ray's lap and she seemed way too excited to finally get the beyblader drunk. Spencer had parked himself at the BladeBreaker table, and much without Kenny's permission he'd lifted Dizzi from under the boy's arm, opened her up and laid her out on one of the buffet tables. Webcam recorder in full swing. Ian yanked several bundles of keys and keycards out of his pocket and threw them on a random platter. Turns out the staff were a little too easy to steal from. Enrique was placing bottles of wine on every table... Well, okay; just the tables where a girl sat. Glasses and corkscrews came next.

Tala's sly grin was intimidating, to say the least.

"...Last person standing at 10 AM tomorrow gets to make out with Kai."

"WHAT!?"

"START DRINKING!"


	3. 7PM to 8PM-Stuff is Tasting Good

"What are you doing with my computer?!" Kenny was about to get up from his seat and grab Dizzi (protesting from the tabletop herself) back but Kai's hand at the back of his shirtneck stopped him firmly, slamming the techno-wizard's ass back down into his seat.

"Stop complaining, stop worrying, and get something to drink. You look like a lightweight anyways; shouldn't take long before you're enjoying your night off."

Readjusting his glasses, Kenny opened his mouth to protest but a certain voice once again stopped him in his tracks.

"Come on Chief... It could be fun. Besides no one's going to let anyone do something that's too crazy! We'll all look out for eachother." He looked up at Emily who held out a golden can of something, and gulped. Her smirk only grew wider as she saw a flush heat up Kenny's embarrassed face.

"Yeah... I guess so." He reluctantly took the drink offered him. "'_Rich Prosecco'_?"

"It's wine. In a can, apparently." Emily winked one of those beautiful eyes at him and Kenny nearly swooned. Yeah so maybe all anyone had to do to get Kenny half on the road to DrunkTown was to get Emily on-board. Sap. Everyone else was currently raiding the liquor table to find something suited to their taste. Hell, Kevin was on beer number two before everyone else had even gotten theirs.

"You better slow down Kevin..."

"Oh loosen up Lee! Get yourself a beer and just have fun for once!"

Against his better judgement, Lee shook his head and pulled himself a bottle of some unknown beer brand from some unknown box that had already been opened and ransacked by someone else. He had a distinct feeling that if anyone was going to be tossing their cookies before 10PM it was gonna be Kevin.

And he was gonna shit his pants laughing because the little fucker deserved it.

"Trying to avoid seeing Gary stuff another chicken leg down his throat, ignoring Kevin, orrrrr trying to not see your little sister bottlefeed Kon over there?"

"What?" Lee looked at the blue-haired member of the Psykickz and whipped his head back around. "Mariah?!"

Bottlefeeding was right.

His way-too-eager sister was holding up some kind of... Some kind of chugging device from Ray's lap and she was pouring a beer into the spout while his ex-teammate sucked at the other end like a greedy fish for water. This was so not going where he wanted it to.

Or where _she_ wanted it to.

"Goddammit..."

"Your sister's a horndog, man." Kane laughed and went about his merry way, two bottles of vodka in tow to bring back to his team.

Crusher was hoarding two cases of assorted coolers, and on his turnabout from the table he brought up solid in another tall chest; barely a few inches shorter than his own. He and Rick let out a near-identical 'oof!' and then a perfectly identical growl.

"Watch where you're going man."

"You're the one who didn't look before you turned; not me." Rick stuck his nose into the air and reached past Crusher to take a six-pack of whiskey lemonades. '_Asshole.'_ When he had what he was looking for, the silver-haired man walked back to Michael, Eddie and Steve.

Crusher rolled his eyes. _'Dick.' _He went back to Ming Ming, meeting up with Goki on the way. The other beyblader had pilfered a glass of wine from his captain and nodded at Crusher's carting load. "Why do girls drink such fruity shit?"

"No idea. That stuff's probably too sweet to stomach."

Ming Ming plied apart the cardboard wedges of the box and pulled a _'Mike's Hard Lemonade' _from the case, the bottle clear glass and decorated with a black label: liquid inside an orange-kind of pink. "Girls like this 'fruity shit' because it tastes good. It's practically as fruity as the green-haired guy who made the jello."

"I heard that!"

Oliver stepped lively past the table with a pissed expression. Everyday, some person, somewhere, it was the same story: '_He's gay right?' 'He's totally a faggot.' 'I can't believe he had the balls to come out on national tv.' 'Wonder if he's the bottom, or the top...?'_

He didn't really see why the rest of his professional league should be any different. Nevermind that he had the good decency to help prepare them amazing food and was as kind-hearted as could be. Staring down at the quick-and-dirty Cosmo in his hand, he sighed and sucked back the martini glass as though it were no more than a shot. Hey; might as well. That was going to be one of the only things that kept him from letting stupid insults twist his nuts into a bunch. ...That and the fact that Ming Ming's stupid, wooden hoop earrings were a total fashion faux-pas for this evening.

Ugh.

"You shouldn't let her get to you."

The soft voice beside him was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. Looking down he raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired teen. "Excuse me?"

"I said that you shouldn't let her get to you. Ming Ming's... Ming Ming." Mathilda shrugged her little shoulders with a giggle. "She's never going to change and she's never going to pull her head out of her own butthole; might as well forget it. Ps; you look like you make a good Cosmo!"

Oliver tilted his head.

"Why aren't you just the cutest little thing!"

Tyson popped the tab on another can of Smirnoff Ice.

"Man this stuff is _delicious! _It's like _Sprite_ and _7-Up _mixed together with a hint of some sour fruit thingy!"

Hilary crossed her arms, leaning forward to sip from her own drink. "I think you mean a lemon, Tyson."

"Yeah yeah, that thing." The World Champ was all grins as he pulled out a seat beside the brunette coach's aide. "So you really think we're gonna get away with all of this?"

"Not for a second."

Tyson made a face.

"Why am I not surprised? You know Hilary it wouldn't kill ya to just live a little for once!" He cringed when her hands flew to her hips.

"Tyson, how dare you! If I can remember correctly it was me saying the _exact_ same thing to you when you got so wriled up a few years back that you were treating everyone else like they couldn't measure up to your standards and you were being a giant dick-"

"Okay okay! Sheesh don't bite my head off or nothing.." If there was any reason to get drunk quicker, Tyson knew it was Hilary's very presence. Hm... Maybe if he drank fast enough he could drown out her voice entirely. Ray was so wrapped up in Mariah's sweet-talking that he was miles away, Kenny was staring at Emily like she held the key to life, Max was off no doubt trying to hump Mariam's leg again and Tyson had a better chance of winning the lottery if he was going to get a conversation out of Kai.

Yupp. Drunk sounded damn good.

Kai had long ago left the table, actually; he'd found the meeting room's light dial and had turned down the hue to a more dusky tone. It just seemed to fit the mood a little more; made shit more atmospheric and all that garbage. Plus everyone was so wide awake from excitement over being able to actually get drunk that he doubted the low-lights were going to make anyone sleepy.

Unless-

"Bryan."

The lilac-haired Russian turned away from a conversation with Raul, Miguel and Aaron with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So?"

"Just come here before I kick your teeth in."

Bryan rolled his eyes and joined Kai by the lobby's main entrance; now locked, to prevent hotel staff and any curious fan on-lookers from busting in on the party.

"I know I warned you before, but I'm going to ask again. You didn't bring any shit here, did you?"

"...Define _shit_."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Bryan, if any form of roofie, cocaine, oxy, or anything else finds its way into someone's drink tonight I will personally rip open your sack and-"

"For fuck sakes Kai keep your goddamn voice down. I don't have anything like that; all I have is some E. And it's not going to be for _anyone _but myself."

Kai crossed his arms. "Good. Keep it that way."

Bryan rolled his eyes and went back out into the masses and left Kai shaking his head. _'Psychopath.'_

Elsewhere in the dim room, the Saint Shields' table was buzzing with laughter as a bag was passed around from hand to hand, scraps of paper inside being read aloud over an open bottle of Jack Daniels. Max had been wandering, albeit not aimlessly seeming as he'd been looking for her (also trying to avoid Michael and Enrique because they were 'pussy-hunting' as they so put it); so when he finally saw the familiar blue hair draped over the back of a chair, he smiled and approached the table.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Mariam turned her head to him and that devious smile always made his heart skip a beat.

(Why did he feel like he was going to say something stupid and romantic and get punched in the face tonight as a result of his drinking?)

"Playing _I Never._ Wanna join?"

Max pulled a seat from the next table over and parked himself between Mariam and her brother. "Sure. How do I play?"

Ozuma handed him the bag, swirling his Jack on the rocks. "It's easy; inside the bag are a ton of made-up questions. You just read the paper out loud and if you've done what's written on the paper you take a sip of your drink. Then pass the bag along."

"Okay; that sounds easy enough." Max reached a hand into the bag. "Wonder what kinds of things are in here..." He grasped a piece of paper, unraveled it, and felt his eyes go wide. "Uhh..."

"What?"

"I Never..."

"Spit it out Tate." Dunga rapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

"I Neverrrrr..."

Joseph rolled his eyes and leaned over, trying to peer at Max's paper. Quickly covering the writing, Max glared at him. "I can do it!"

"Then do it!"

"INeverHadCumOnMyFace!"

The laughter was loud and immediate. So was Max's blushing reaction.

But the real kicker was when Dunga shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of his whiskey.

"WHAT?!"

"What the fuck Dunga?!"

"Hey it's NOT LIKE THAT-"

Max was appalled, but leave it to his cunning heart's desire to set things clear. Mariam just leant on her elbow with a coy smirk.

"Was it your own?"

Dunga nodded quickly. "YES! See?! She gets it!"

Max nodded slowly. "Ohhhhh... Waitttttt wait wait; Dunga how did you manage to-... Cum, on your own face?!"

"Ever tried jacking off in a five-by-five feet warehouse bathroom Max?"

"Can't say I have..."

"Exactly; sittin' on the toilet seat and rubbin' one out, sometimes it shoots up. Fast."

Julia paused mid-step.

"...I have no idea what I just heard."

Max handed the bag to Joseph and shuddered. "You don't want to know." Nevertheless Julia hauled a chair over and she too took a seat at the table. By the time Joseph had read his _I Never _question out, ("I Never cried during sex!") a few more onlookers had decided to join the game: Gary, Tala, Jim and Queen. Shit was gettin' real.

And they had no idea how... More, real, it was gonna get. And soon.

Daichi spooned yet another glass of punch into his plastic cup and burped. Man this stuff went down good... Ray and Oliver must've done an amazing job because he totally couldn't picture how this was alcoholic! He felt -_burp- _fine and even though Hilary was worried about him drinking, Daichi couldn't understand why.

Yeah he was a tiny dude; but that didn't mean he couldn't chug them back with the best of 'em!

He scrunched the now-empty plastic cup in his palm before dropping it into the nearest garbage can. And then he went back for- ...Seconds? No. Thirds. ...Okay, fourths. It was fourths. _'That's some damn good punch...'_

Mariah pressed a grin into the skin of Ray's neck as he lowered his second beer back to the table.

"It's not so easy to drink when I've got you basically under my nose Mariah.." His tone held a playful hint to it and Mariah was hoping that maybe chugging that first beer was already showing its effects on her kind-hearted lover.

Maybe then he'd finally forget all of his 'I respect you' bullshit and fuck her.

As she giggled against him, still perched in Ray's lap Mariah caught sight of Daichi taking yet another glass of red punch from the big bowl laid out on the main meal table.

"Daichi's really liking your punch Ray... You must've done a good job with it."

"That was the plan."

"How much alcohol did you put in there, though?"

"About a 26er's worth." Mariah's eyes went wide.

"Oh god."

Tala peered over his shoulder at the large meeting hall clock.

8:30PM and already a few select individuals seemed a little tapered. This was going better than he originally planned.

"Tala."

He returned his attention back to the bag before him. "What?"

"Your turn."

Tala rooted around until he found a piece of paper that just felt... Right.

"I Never got someone drunk just to hook up with them."

This was gonna be a good night.

* * *

**MS: **This is going to be much the same message as I posted on _'Putting it Together'; _and it goes like this.

I'm DESPERATE guys! :p Haha, I am in such a Beyblade mood and all I want to do is write but I don't have anyone to write with and/or bounce ideas off of! Normally the best way that I do this is through a Beyblade roleplay on Skype Messenger that follows a simple format like this:

Tyson: "So who do you think is gonna get lucky tonight Kai?"

Kai: "Certainly not you; that's for sure." *He turns his head again to where a certain brunette girl practically rapes him with her eyes.*

Tyson: "You alright Kai?"

Kai: "Hilary doesn't have access to drugs right?"

Hehe... Oh god. Anyways, legitimately, that is all I am looking for in a roleplay partner; someone who would be willing to put a storyline into motion with me, AU or not (whatever we fancy really) and work through some dialogue and scene changes. Heck if the story turns out well maybe we can post it :) That worked great for a few of my Twilight fics. I'd really love to see a good Beyblade multichapter span from the same thing! So guys you should really shoot me a message if you're at all interested or curious; because I play a mean Kai. ;) And, if you'd prefer to write a yaoi relationship I can do that as well! I've also been told I do a good Tala; so at least I've got that going for me. Lol. OCs definitely aren't out of the question either. So please consider this if you think you have a bit of spare time and you're as in love with the fandom as I am; I just really don't like forum-style roleplaying because there are too many people and shit takes too long to work through. Skype's Messenger is awesome; just like old-fashioned MSN!

I need to pull myself back into this century... sigh.

Anyways thanks for sticking around for the third chapter everyone; now review review and hang on tight because... Really, things are only going downhill from here. LOL. Thanks everyone!


	4. 8PM to 9PM-Buzz is ON

8PM to 9PM-Buzz is ON.

Robert swirled the gin and tonic in his glass and frowned down at the dark mixture.

He was no stranger to the occasional drink; no one on his team was actually. The Majestics and their rich heritage and hoity-toity social lives lead to more than one occasion on which the lads of Scotland, Germany, France and Italy were able to drink with the big boys.

Mainly their fathers as the men sat around stoked fireplaces, discussing politics, money, fame and war.

Robert hadn't ever really seen the draw of it back then. But as he got older and came to understand the value of a well-timed gin, knocking back a drink or two everytime he had a social meeting to attend got easier and easier. Even if gin and tonic tasted like absolute shit. Of course he never drank at beyblading events; the BBA was all about projecting a positive image to the fans these days. But when he wasn't travelling abroad with the rest of his team or doing press conferences in off-season, Robert often enjoyed a few glasses of liquid relaxation as he handled Jurgen family business.

_'Jurgen... I'm 20 years old and I still hate my own last name. It sounds like a pickle.'_

"What's up Robert Jurgen."

_'...Ugh.'_

Robert looked up from his glass as Mystel dropped into the unoccupied chair beside him. The blonde was without his mask tonight and he too seemed to be enjoying one of those looks-so-tempting girly drinks that was bound to give him diarrhea.

"Not much; and yourself?"

"Trying to get as drunk as Daichi already looks I suppose; blend in."

Robert raised an amused eyebrow. "You're trying to blend in when you spend most of your time leaping from cliffs and wearing a golden mask; because that makes sense."

Mystel laughed and sipped at his purple drink.

"Robert, you're sitting by yourself with your legs crossed like you don't even have a dick: yet Oliver's the gay one. Don't talk to me about not blending in."

Robert pursed his lips... Then he raised his glass of gin and swallowed down the last few gulps. "Have I mentioned yet tonight that you're quite uncouth, Mystel?"

"That was uncouth number 3 I do believe."

Robert just chuckled and poured himself another glass of gin from the copper bottle resting on the table before him. "As long as you know."

* * *

On the other side of the wide floorspace, Brooklyn stared around at the throngs of people before him before he lapped at his own drink. Eyeing the silver can marked _Sleeman_ he couldn't help but share in some of Robert's unheard thoughts; drinking really was an odd hobby.

It made people tired, made them do stupid things, caused arguments, and was no doubt going to be at fault for the baby Mariah was gonna be having in nine months if she didn't get off of Ray's lap.

After all, Brooklyn considered himself an observer: he studied things, watched the people around him because humanity was interesting in some of the most amazing ways. And what people chose to put themselves through, well... That as something else entirely. Already he could see Tyson shedding his red jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair; Kai loosening the white bundle of his scarf as no doubt the alcohol's heating effects worked its way up both males' bodies, soon to be a distinct red flush that decorated various cheeks.

He shook his head with a knowing smile and swallowed another mouthful of beer.

This stuff was making him hungry, so he went back to the buffet table and helped himself to a few hors d'oeuvres. Brooklyn paused as he swallowed a bite-sized portion of shrimp; then turned abruptly to the person next to him, which just so happened to be King and crossed his arms.

"I could go for some pizza. Could you go for pizza?"

"...Do I know you?"

* * *

Across the room another aimless conversation was taking place; and someone was beginning to feel the first-sign effects of a healthy buzz.

Personality changes.

Salima huffed and slammed her empty beer bottle onto the table. "I totally _could _get past that stupid bartender if I wanted to!"

The redhead sitting opposite her barked out a laugh. "You look like you just turned thirteen with a pair of high-heels on! You're full of shit." Johnny received a nasty glare for his trouble.

"Don't doubt me! Why are you such a dick?"

"I'm not a dick!"

Michael snickered from a table close by. "Johnny, I've known you for a few years now; and I'm pretty sure you're a dick."

"Says the guy who paid a hooker in dollar bills."

"I could totally use my ID to- WHAT?" Salima whipped her head around to face him.

Michael turned beet-red. "What...? That was all the stupid ATM would give me..." Perfect. _'Thanks, Johnny, for that.' _Goddammit just once he decided to go out and actually take advantage of being famous and being single and all anyone ever did was give him shit for it; figures. Stupid bank machine... He sighed and tried to change the subject back to Salima's goading. "The bartender might be a little easier to get past then you think..."

Salima strummed her fingernails against the empty bottle.

"Yeah yeah, I don't think I would have trouble. So where the hell did you buy a hooker?! I can't believe you did that!" She might not know Judy Tate well but she was pretty sure that if the blonde woman knew one of her beybladers made use of the public sex trade, she would shit a brick. A large, painful, beyblade-shaped brick.

Michael shook his head. "Forget about it; I felt like an asshat after doing it and it's not my thing."

Johnny crossed his arms with a grin. "Whatever man."

Salima shrugged her shoulders. "I wonder what sorts of drinks they have at the bar downstairs... Oh well." Her attention went back to Michael pretty quick. "So how was it?"

"What?"

"The sex with the hooker."

"I'm not discussing this!" Michael Parker: officially hot under the collar. He groaned again and pressed his baseball cap down firmly on the crown of his head. "Why do you want to go to the hotel bar anyways? There's more than enough beer and shit up here..."

"Just because."

"Okay?"

Then it was silent for a moment; Salima crossed and uncrossed her legs, Michael tugged shakily at the neck of his jersey. Good thing this Psykick chick was supposed to be shy. Johnny was about to open his mouth and put an end to the awkwardness when Salima took another stab.

"Soooooooo how recently was this sex-"

"ENOUGH ABOUT THE HOOKER!"

"FINE! Asshole, you're just as big of a douchebag as Johnny."

Michael hung his head. Again all was silent at the table for a few moments.

Johnny tightened his signature bandana. Michael rubbed at the back of his neck. Salima had pulled her ID card out of her wallet and was scrutinizing the tiny picture of herself and the red letters adorning the left side: _'Not 19 until 19/06/14.' _

She sighed and eyed her empty beer.

"I should try it anyways-"

"Her name was Taffy... Oh, god." Michael brought his forehead down to the table with a groan. "She was blonde, 6'4, 23, andddddd it was the best night of my life."

Salima and Johnny just stared at him. Michael felt his cheeks flush red.

"...Can I have another beer...?"

* * *

Aaron gave a loud yawn as he stared around at the meeting room and all the mingling, laughing, slightly-buzzed faces before him. It seemed like this whole international cooperation thing actually had its merits... People were getting along; they were having fun.

He scratched at his belly and moved a stray dred out of his face. He really shouldn't of ate so much... Orrrr drank so much... Because fuck, he was tired. Aaron went to shove his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts as he walked another loop around the lobby, and that's when the jingle of his hotel room keys trilled his ear.

_'Hmm... I wonder.' _He held up the ring of keys for his team's rooms and thanked fuck for a moment that while this hotel was definitely high-end, it couldn't be bothered to switch more than just the most important rooms and storage closets to card-key technology. This left each team with an old, stained metal ring that held 2 or more keys for teammates sharing one of the 2 or 3 rooms every suite held, a key for the room's fridge and wine lock-up, a key to the balcony, and of course a main key to access the room in the first place.

Aaron looked at Barthez's rusty key ring and hummed to himself. Most of the coaches and BBA heads were out of the building by now, weren't they...?

Then what was the harm in moving some of this party upstairs to the rooms?

* * *

"I Neverrrrrr had sex in an elevator!"

Joseph shot Queen an amazed look as the black-haired female took a greedy pull on her wine cooler.

"You've really had sex in an elevator?"

"Just once."

"Yeah, but... _Really?_" Queen crossed her arms at the Saint Shield's question.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Joseph scoffed. "Well I dunno, when I climb into an elevator for the guaranteed minute-and-a-half of my life that I'm going to be in there, usually with other annoyed people, I don't really think about grabbing the nearest chick to me and slamming her up against the buttons panel."

Queen did not look amused. "It was pre-meditated."

"So you both knew you were going to fuck in the elevator... So you pressed every button to make the ride longer...? Is that what happened there?"

"No, I-"

"Oh KNOCK IT OFF with the elevator shenanigans!" Tala rolled his eyes and snatched the bag from Joseph's hands. "It's my go again." Tala rooted his hand around in the large plastic bag, searching for a piece of paper that felt like a winner. Around the table now were a lot more people than when the Saint Shields had started; Queen and Joseph were still giving eachother weird eyes, Max had _discreetly _put his arm around the back of Mariam's chair and, what do you know?, the blue-haired girl looked into it, Julia was patiently waiting for her turn with the bag while casting eyes out around the throng of people (no doubt looking for a piece of ass) and Jim was sitting in his chair... Watching. No doubt, waiting for a piece of paper that the little blonde Psykick could finally drink to.

Tala's hand closed around a special piece of paper and he grinned; now this one felt right.

"Alright, Never Have I Ever... Had anal sex."

There was a collective round of 'Ooooh's and 'Ewww's like there was everytime buttsex was brought into discussion; well, at least when Tala brought up buttsex.

"Shut up, just drink if you did it!"

One by one... A few drinks left the table.

Ozuma.  
Queen (no surprise there).  
Tala himself drank.  
Anddddd so did Julia; niceeeee.

Max turned to Mariam with a curious look in his eye, and he grinned at her. "You've never done it?"

Mariam made a face and tilted her head. "You trying to tell me something Max?"

"No, what?"

"Are you surprised that I've never been fucked up the ass before...?"

"Well, no, it's just that-"

"Okay my turn!"

Julia was all too eager as the bag finally got around to her seat. The F-Dynasty star dug around similarly to what Tala had done, and then brought out a rolled up chunk of paper.

"Okay! ...Wait."

Ozuma raised an eyebrow. "What's the hold-up?"

"It's not a question... It's a command."

"Then say it."

"How does that work?!" Immediately, as Julia's eyes flashed over the small, crudely-printed text she felt a lump form in the back of her throat. Funny; seconds ago she was staring at his muscles and now she was going to have to announce it. Stupid '_I Never', _always got people into trouble.

"You just read out what it says and then you go around the table and everyone answers the question." Ozuma took a sip of his drink.

"Oh.. Everyone?"

"Yeah."

_'Okay girl; you got this. Now take a deep breath, andddddd just spit it out.' _

"'_Name someone in the room you want to have sex with tonight. Go around the table.' _Mine is..." She licked her lips; this wasn't going to be a surprise, right? Everyone felt the same way about him, right?, "...Kai."

Everyone blew out exasperated breaths with dramatic, 'I was actually waiting for something good' tones. So yet another girl wanted to get into Kai Hiwatari's pants... Shocking. Surprising. Downright electrifying, even.

Not.

Julia rolled her eyes at the reactions. _'Well if no one takes it seriously then no one can be surprised when I try.' _"Your go Jim."

The little blonde-haired Psykick was sportin' a mad nervous look and his fingers rapped unsure against the side of his beer bottle. "Uh... Salima...?"

Julia shrugged her shoulders, and smiled down at him; Mariam offered him a warm smile. "Nothing wrong with that; Salima's a hot piece."

Why, thank you; now his face was ten times redder and he had butterflies in his stomach at the very notion that his choice had been accepted. "Y-yeah.. She is. Thanks." Jim rubbed the back of his neck and made a face at the sweat beading back there. Dammit he, Kenny and Emily should've just went upstairs with their laptops and enjoyed a night of hacking; because this shit... This was going to give him a tumor.

He slid his eyes toward Max. "Your go..."

The blue-eyed member of the BladeBreakers scratched his chin as if in thought, then grinned at the bluenette beside him. "There's definitely someone here... And she's definitely pretty; sometimes she's a little mean but that's par for the course."

Ozuma gazed dryly at him from across the table. "Would you just fucking say Mariam and get it over with?"

As the female Saint Shield beside Max laughed, somehow not a single blush to be seen on her (what Max considered to be perfect) face, Max just ran a hand backwards through his hair with a grin. "You already said it for me."

Man this game was putting too many ideas into his head. Who you wanna fuck, who hasn't had anal sex... Goddamn this was going to give him something to wack off to later. Unnnnnnnless he had someone to go back to his room with instead...?

The alcohol was almost bold enough to have Max ask her outright; it didn't help that Mariam responded to the question just as bluntly.

"Max."

"What?"

"Max. You."

"Me what?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I want to sleep with you."

"..."

"...Well that just got awkward." Someone up in the heavens might've heard the distinct sound of Max Tate's dreams taking flight.

* * *

Elsewhere across the large lobby marble flooring was Mr. Popular himself; Kai.

And it just so happened that he wasn't nearly as oblivious as Julia had probably been hoping. Kai swept his scarf backward over his shoulder and crossed toned arms that he'd caught the F-Dynasty better half staring at at least two or three times by now. Her bright green eyes were... Less than subtle, to state the least. And usually Kai was good at ignoring all the lusty-eyed gazes that were tossed his way on a daily basis; but tonight, for some reason, ignoring Julia wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

He looked down at the swirled Grey Goose beverage in his hand and almost smirked.

_'A few more drinks for the both of us and we even have something to blame this on.'_

After all... It had been two weeks of constant travelling; that was a long time in-between lays for the great Kai Hiwatari. He had to make up for lost time.

* * *

Eddie of the AllStarz was so merrily buzzed by now that he was just walking around the copious space; idly people-watching, saying 'what's up?' to this person and that person. His hands felt curiously unoccupied right now; even with a beer in his right.

The tall man was so used to carting around his basketball that going without it for a night seemed a little bit like robbery. Thinking about it now, it would've also been pretty fun to aim a highshot right at the back of Tyson's head when he wasn't expecting it.

Like now.

Eddie chuckled to himself as he swept his free hand over the chalkboard's edges that lay cloaked beneath the powerpoint drape. Up here, by the podium, he had a good bird's eye view of all the action from the stage's raised platform.

He saw that big, burly guy from the Psykicks ducking out the lobby doors; probably needed to piss.

He saw Daichi spoon-feeding himself yet another jello dessert; glass of punch in tiny monkey hand.

Eddie watched Garland showing Claude from the Battalion a few kickboxing moves in a far corner; narrowly missing Spencer's head on a roundabout turn.

_'That would've been good for shits and giggles...' _The basketball player paused as his hand felt over something trim and plastic on the chalktray. Ending his current thoughtline and gripping it, he held up the plastic marker and stared at the white body and black cap.

"...Oh this is gonna be fun."

* * *

The bag had almost made its way round to Tala again when Aaron tapped the redhead's shoulder. He didn't know Tala well; fuck he hardly knew the Blitzkrieg Boy at all, but since he seemed halfway to the leader of this magnificent plan, Aaron figured Tala was the best one to ask.

He whispered his idea into the male's ear, and by the time he was done, a wicked grin had sprouted over the Russian beyblader's face. Nodding, Tala pulled away from the table; but not before yanking the bag out of King's hands and rolling it up before one half of the royal duo could read an '_I Never' _question.

"Keep it; change of plans."

As the patrons at the table murmured in wonder of what little scheme Tala was cooking up now, the former Demolition Boy drank down the last of his Budweiser and began to make his way toward the podium where Judy Tate and Stanley Dickenson had earlier stood; and Eddie had thiefed the marker from.

As the many sets of eyes in the dim meeting hall began to track Tala's movements, some people got even more nervous (Kenny), some people got a little excited (Enrique) and even more people thought just, well, why the fuck not go along with whatever the redhead was planning. It had been nearly two hours and they hadn't been caught yet; a lot of people were already feeling the effects of the liquor. Even if they were to stop now, at least they could say that everyone had put in an honest effort.

Emily giggled as Kenny nearly shrunk down to the size of a pea in his chair. "What now...? What is Tala going to make us do now?!"

"Just finish your drink Chief; I'm sure it won't be that bad. And if you get drunk enough, it won't even matter!"

So, based on that logic (and Lil Kenny's logic from down below), Kenny did what Emily said: he chugged his wine in two seconds flat.

Tala banged his fist against the wood podium's side.

"Pack your shit up; don't anybody forget anything, because we're going upstairs. Bring the booze. Party on floor five, where the team suites are."

Kai felt his heart drop. _'Oh for fuck's sake...'_

Tala's grin nearly mimicked the one from earlier.

"Make sure you hang a tie on the doorknob if you need some _alone time_."

* * *

**MS: **And there it is :) Hey guys, I wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews that were left on the previous chapter! I know the fic started out a little stale, from this point onward there are gonna a few mishaps occurring that will eventually lead up to total insanity lol. I had to rush this chapter and get it out to you guys simply because I received so many great reviews! So do the same for this chapter eh? :) And then I can get my ass in gear for the shenanigans from 9 to 10 ;) I'm also still taking ideas and requests; this story is for you, not just me! So if there's something you wanna see, something you think would be funny, tragic, delightful, horrifying...? Drop me a line, see if I can make it happen! Leave me a request maybe I'll do it, leave me a question maybe I'll review it! :)

Ps; a comment was made about the transitions from scene to scene and how they could be a little less confusing, so this time around everyone I decided I'd try using the line breaks! Does that help...? Does it make it worse...? Lemme know!

Thank youuuu. :) Ps... Again. Go take my profile poll. Thanks!


	5. 9PM to 10PM-People are Clumsy Already

9PM to 10PM-Some People are Clumsy Already.

Steve craned his neck out from behind the lobby room door. He looked left; he looked right.

"Is there anybody there?"

"I don't think so..."

"No bellhops, maids, anything like that?" It was almost comical; behind Steve was a lineup of approximately thirty people... All carrying an armload of booze that was so heavy a lot of them could barely keep themselves on two feet, waiting to sneak out of the meeting room and up the staircase toward floor five.

"I don't think so..."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Do you see anybody or not you idiot?!"

Steve growled under his breath. "No jackass!"

"Then move!" The lilac-haired Russian pushed out at the football star with one hand and watched with a snicker as the big ol' brute fell face forward and nearly crushed his case of beer.

"Goddammit Bryan, you son of a-" Steve's sentence was cut off mid-curse by Bryan's foot planting itself so very fair onto the back of his head. He stepped out over the downed All-Star and looked from side to side himself before waving to everyone behind him.

"The coast is clear! Move and move _fast."_

Needless to say there was a chorus of sounds from Steve the football-playing doormat that a lot of his teammates had never heard before as beyblader after beyblader filed quickly out of the meeting room doors and ran towards the elevator and/or stairs with their stashes.

At least Rick had the good sense to haul the bastard up by the back of his jersey collar before Tyson came through with the shopping cart.

After so many people, cart included, were jammed into the elevator the rest of the beybladers had to stalk up the steps.

Five floors... And hoping they didn't meet anyone halfway.

Joy.

"This.. Is... Murder!" Ray had never considered himself physically unfit in any way; so maybe that (and NOT the fact that he was feeling pretty invincible right now due to Mariah pouring liquor down his throat) was the reason why he agreed to take two full cases of beer and a case of wine at a dead run up the hotel staircase. Again: ...Five floors.

"Why the hell did we let Tyson take the fucking cart?! He got to use the elevator when he's the only one who should be trying to lose weight!"

Hilary gasped. "Tyson is NOT FAT!"

"No he's just _big-boned!" _Parties from up and down the winding staircase laughed at Ming Ming's sarcastic remark while Hilary rolled her eyes and shot a middle finger out from behind her back.

"You're just jealous because you could fall through a crack in the floor!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"AND apparently you're at least as _dumb _as Tyson!"

More laughter before Kai's harsh 'SHHHH' shut some people up. After all it was like 9PM at night on a Tuesday and this hotel was no doubt filled with other guests; and with workers who weren't gonna take too kindly to the rich-bitch BBA celebs laughing it up and screaming in the hallways like out of control children. So Kai told them to shut it; again.

That didn't save too much face, considering only a moment later Raul's foot missed a stair and he went crashing, face-first, into the upward slope of the steps. Smashing a case of _Seagrams_ in the process.

And then a bottle of spiced rum.

And a half-case of beer. Because sure enough, like drunken dominos who were out to ruin Tala's night and get Kai's nuts in a twist, right after Raul went down fell Queen, Crusher, Steve _again _and Spencer.

"MOTHERFU-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WOULD YOU?!"

"MISERABLE CUNT-Ghghenbthneg!"

Tala slammed his hand over Steve's mouth and Kai clasped a palm over Raul's.

"Move move move!" One by one various hands pulled the downed people up to their feet, maybe tugging a bit too hard because let's face it: now that they all had a decent taste of liquor, it would be a shame if the night party ended too soon.

As in right the fuck now because Goki heard voices over his shoulder; the last one in line, the last one to see a cuffed hand open the lobby's main doors.

"SOMEBODY'S COMING HURRY THE HELL UP!"

The tall, brunette Psykick watched everyone ahead of him positively RUN; they beat feet up that staircase like a herd of elephants being pursued by poachers... Or in this case, Kai getting chased by a gaggle of fan girls. Goki paused mid-step; shit, shit, what did he do?!

With this much in his hands (a few 26'ers, two half-cases and a plate of jello on top of it all) there was no way he was getting up the steps as fast as the rest of them.

And that left him with one option: getting caught.

By this moment in time the bladers had made it to approximately the third floor. Goki saw a metal door with a stained-glass window and thought '_What the hell?' _As everyone else ran ahead up the remaining two floors, Goki ducked into the doorway and slammed it shut behind him. He listened hard.

_"-kids are a quiet bunch; plus, their director said one of them would come to the front desk if they needed anything. I don't think we have to check in on them."_

_"Good; I don't get paid enough as it is, let alone having to spend my damn time here waiting on a bunch of ungrateful little sport brats."_

_"No kidding. I heard that embarrassing pictures of them are worth a fortune-"_

Goki heard another door open and close; effectively silencing the bellhops' conversation.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Goki dropped his heavy load onto the floor in front of him and looked around. "Where am I...?"

It was dark; so dark in fact he could barely see a thing. Raising an arm, Goki felt helplessly around for the lightswitch. Nothing. He sighed again.

Well, the bellhops seemed to have gone; so he could probably stow back out of here now and catch up to the rest of the group. He didn't even know what suite they'd all chosen to congregate in and if he waited any longer he was gonna lose his buzz. So, with a heavy sigh and a readying breath, Goki heaved up the armful once more and then carefully leant back against the door's handlebars.

It wouldn't budge.

"Shit..."

* * *

Finally upstairs, Ray successfully managed to slide his key through the hole of the BladeBreakers' master hotel suite and give the metal gadget the proper twist. As a resounding click was heard, the door was pushed open and liquor of every kind and caliber was carted in at a jog by bladers of every sort, shape and attitude.

But almost all of them had something in common. ...They were pretty buzzed.

"Thank FUCK!" Bryan dropped his stash on the long, winding countertop and collapsed against the wall. "Goddamn fuckin' clumsy-ass pieces of shit-"

"Oh fuck off we're up here now; stop your whining." Queen barked at the Russian and Bryan glared at her in return. _'Sit on my dick bitch.'_

As everyone laid down their alcohol and took deep, steadying breaths, a lot of the beybladers found that the drinks they'd had earlier suddenly seemed a lot more potent; Ming Ming had spent most of the night sitting down, and when she'd first stood up with her _Mike's Hard_, she'd almost wobbled on her feet. She'd only had two downstairs! What kind of superstar was she if she couldn't handle more than a few martinis worth of vodka? She wiped at some sweat on her brow and sat herself down again on the plush leather couch. She needed to get her breath back; that shit was as hard as dancing for a two-hour live show.

Glancing up, she almost frowned as she saw Hilary drop her tiny white ass on the carpet by the clear-glass coffee table. The brunette, likewise, took a deep breath in and popped the tab on a _Smirnoff Ice. _

Of course... Alllll the space this damn room had to offer, and Hilary chose to sit within thirty feet of Ming Ming. Just her luck.

Enrique dropped down onto the black carpet along with the BladeBreaker female and stretched out his arms above his head before falling over backwards in an exaggerated fashion. "I think I just sweated out my last three drinks... Seriously, it's like nine at night and I'm either too buzzed to be tired from jetlag, or not buzzed enough. We need to play a game."

Hilary tilted her head as she heard a familiar 'Oof!' drop his ass onto the carpet at her side. Tyson had a new beer, seemingly tired of the fruity drinks from earlier, and grinned at Enrique.

"I love games! What kind?! 'Beyblade Battle Shots'?! I'll take you on here and now Enrique!" Tyson whipped Dragoon out of his pocket, attached the white and blue blade to his launcher and aimed the top right at Enrique's blonde head.

"Tyson!" Hilary snatched Dragoon from his perch and held the blade out of Tyson's reach. "We're in the hotel you idiot! We are NOT destroying this room! Do you see a beystadium anywhere?! No?! Then stop acting like an obnoxious twit!" She gave Dragoon a short toss to land on the countertop beside the sink.

"DON'T YOU THROW DRAGOON AROUND!"

"DON'T THREATEN TO LAUNCH YOUR BEYBLADE AT PEOPLE!"

"Don't you two ever shut up...?"

The affronted pair glared at Enrique who grinned and shrugged his shoulders. King and Raul by now had joined the carpet circle as well, seemingly intrigued by the shouting and promise of games. ...And maybe Raul was a lightweight and already couldn't be trusted to stand up on his own.

"When I mentioned a game guys, I was thinking more along the lines of _Seven Minutes in Heaven._" Enrique winked at Hilary and blew a saucy kiss at Ming Ming on the couch. Hilary groaned while Tyson dropped his jaw.

"I'm not drunk enough for that yet dude..."

As predicted, that brought a few feminine punches Tyson's way.

Eventually tired of the violence, King clinked his beyblade against the side of his copper bottle of beer.

"I suggest _Fuck-Up_! Anyone have a pack of cards?" A flying deck came soaring his way and smacked him in the back of the head.

He cursed, glared at the laughter around him and looked over his shoulder in time to see Dunga flash him a thumbs-up. At least the burly guy and his team came prepared; though the hot girl and her little brother kinda sucked at blading. Oh well; cards time it was.

Ming Ming watched curiously as King shuffled the deck of playing cards and then smeared the pile into the carpet, face-down. As King started to explain the different cards, the eager songstress felt she suddenly couldn't take it.

She was gonna beat that bitch Hilary at this game; and beat her good.

Ming Ming slid her ass down onto the carpet between King and Tyson and smirked.

"How do I play?"

* * *

Brooklyn used the edge of Zeus to pop the cap off his _Bud Light Platinum. _Taking a sip and frowning at the beer's disagreeable taste, he eyed the wall-to-wall pantry that outfitted the large suite's kitchen and food-prep area.

There was a mini-bar attached to the counter... So maybe they'd stocked the pantries too? Almost way too hungry for his own good, Brooklyn began to look in the stainless steel cupboards for signs of edible delights.

He found nada. A bunch of salted peanuts that looked too much like the suspicious ones you get on planes and a few boxed foods that would take him way too much time and energy to cook right now.

He frowned again. _'There has to be something good to eat in this place...'_

Turning his head from left to right, Brooklyn found chocolate in the mini-bar; a crushed-up bag of chips that Tyson had stashed in his bookbag now open and lying on the counter, and some bread and butter sitting on the stove for a guest's convenient breakfast.

_'There is absolutely nothing here I'm in the mood for... and I feel like I haven't eaten in days.' _Sighing, Brooklyn looked around again. And finally, he saw it.

The phone book.

* * *

"You definitely need to finish showing me those moves!"

Garland looked over his shoulder at Claude as the silver-haired beybladers pushed their gin into the fridge to keep it cool.

"Sure; I enjoy teaching. You can always improve on your own skills by taking the time to teach someone else."

Spencer snorted as he passed by the duo, Kenny's laptop in hand. "That's deep my friend; real deep."

Garland rolled his eyes at the Russian's sarcastic humor and sipped at his fresh drink while he watched Spencer lean up to the thousand-gallon aquarium and sit the talking laptop down there just in front of a particularly curious angelfish.

Claude raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing?"

"No idea." They watched as Spencer opened up Dizzi and ignored the bitbeast's muttered complaints about cold hands, rough handling and '_sticky, sticky fingers!'_ before punching a few keys on the black piece of technology. Soon, Dizzi paused.

_"Uh oh. I know where this is going."_

A little red light began to blink. Spencer grinned at his work and climbed down from his perch.

Webcam activated.

* * *

Emily grinned at nothing as she finished another can of wine. One she'd only opened five minutes earlier in fact, and Kenny watched in awe as the All-Starz' number one girl knocked them back with ease.

"How do you do this so skillfully?!"

"What? It's just a drink, Chief! Don't you like how it tastes?"

"Well.. It's not bad, but-"

"You're thinking about this way too much. Nothing's going to go wrong Kenny... Your data, the bitbeasts, andddd our dignity is still going to be there when we all wake up in the morning. I promise."

Kenny's face heated up with embarrassment. Times like this he hated being such a nervous wreck; simply because it seemed like he was never able to let things go and just enjoy life like everybody else. But Emily.. Emily was different. So good at everything she did and so confident too.

Not that he had the balls to ever tell her this stuff, but sometimes Judy's right-hand woman blew him away.

_'Now if only she'd blow something else-'_

"Kenny? You listening?"

He shook his head quickly. "Yeah! Yeah I'm here... Just thinking, that's all." To cover up his awkward pause, he brought the golden can of wine to his lips and began to drink like the beverage held the meaning to life.

Emily blinked. _'Oh Kenny... It shows way too easily when you're nervous. And I think it's pretty cute.'_

"Calm down, Kenny... I'm here. And if things get too crazy we can go sit it out in someone's room... Watch some videos on old battles or something."

Kenny nearly had a heart attack when he felt her hand lay over his own.

Dare he think dirty thoughts...?

_'Tala said a tie... FUCK YES THIS TIE IS FINALLY PAYING OFF!'_

* * *

In the large entertainment room of the BladeBreakers' suite, Rick was verbally fighting with the room's sound system as he tried to get some beats going for the party's entertainment. It was only nine-something; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that this hotel didn't get at least a few swanky parties that kept the noise blasting until three or four AM.

Turning this dial and that, a few people stared as he talked himself out of throwing this new-tech piece of shit out the hotel window.

"Piece of fucking junk, I oughta-"

"You 'oughta' try plugging it in, Einstein."

Rick whipped his head around as Crusher knelt down to one knee, drink in hand, and plugged the stereo's dangling cord into the wall outlet.

_'SHUT UP AND PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS!,_  
_THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING UP IN VEGAS!'_

The sound came in so hard and loud it blew Rick backwards onto his ass and nearly popped the windows.

"JESUS CHRIST TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" Kai let the screech out of him and Crusher leapt up for the dial, winding down the grating tones of Katy Perry and allowing everyone to slowly remove their hands from over their ears.

Kai was still cursing about drawing attention, but it was Rick who was royally pissed as he picked himself up and felt his back pocket quickly for his Rock Bison.

"You JACKASS! I could've smashed my blade! And you made me spill my beer!" He checked the yellow beyblade quickly for cracks or chips before he stomped over to the countertop to place it beside Dragoon for where he assumed would be out of harm's reach.

"Not my fault you're stupid." Hey; Crusher was big, and he might've had a heart of gold for his sister but Rick really didn't fit Monica's description.

"You son of a bitch..." Rick had half a mind to rip that pathetic tattoo right off the asshole's face as he stood there drinking like he hadn't just nearly deafed the entire league. Maybe he would've, if it hadn't been for Kai's iron-tight grip catching his shoulder.

"Let it go."

"Why the hell should I-"

"I don't care who started your little piss-war; I'll finish it. Now just try to drink and have a good time; _without _killing one another."

Kai rolled his eyes and stepped away from Rick as both he and Crusher grumbled. They exchanged another heated glance before turning and going their separate ways. Of course, neither male was convinced that a truce had been reached. Most definitely not, and at some point...

One of them was going to get the other bad. Big time bad.

But Kai could really care less. As he downed a shot's worth of _Grey Goose_ on the rocks in his glass, he continued on his way back toward the room he'd selected as his own. Kai wasn't drunk; not yet. But he had that slight kind of film over his vision that made everything seem a little duller than it had been previously; a little less real, a little more entertaining or a little more annoying.

So he was of sense enough to know he was feeling his drinks; just not totally sober.

And that was fine, because he needed to control this slaughterhouse of drunks. Tala was basically and instigator of insane proportions and there were people here who weren't even old enough to fucking drink... Besides the whipped little shits who couldn't handle their liquor.

Speaking of...

Kai barely kept his empty glass in hand as Julia tripped over the floor and her own two feet and went careening into his side. Her peridot green eyes blinked up at him and she stammered as Kai used his buff arm to shove her back to standing.

"Watch where you're going...?"

"Sorry! I'm, I'm sorry." Julia cringed. Kai raised an eyebrow at what he half-expected to be a snarky, _'it was an accident!' _and just shrugged it off.

"It's fine."

Julia nodded quickly, and lifted the shot glass she'd been holding to slide her tongue up the side; catching the trail of tequila she'd spilled. She regained her bearings, and stepped out around him in her heeled boots.

"Good thing you're a good catch, Kai."

She grinned at him; then walked away. Downing the shot on her way.

_'Hm. ...Why the fuck not.'_

* * *

**MS: **So are things slowly getting more interesting? Yes?! No?! Tell me everyone, I really enjoy hearing your input! Sorry for a bit of a delay in updating despite getting the reviews I wanted for last chapter; I got contacted for a summer job and I've been in training for most of the days; you can find a bit more on that in a journal entry on my profile. So same-old same-old everyone! If you like this story, give it a review and let me know what you think or what you want to see! More updates soon.


End file.
